merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Geralt
Geralt is known to all of Camelot as the White Wolf and is the main protagonist of the Witche''r franchise',' He is a witcher, a magically-enhanced mutant who slays monsters for a price. Despite the fact that witchers have a reputation for being heartless and the mutations are meant to kill emotions, Geralt still has a conscience and generally helps others because it's the right thing rather than to get paid, though he rarely goes out of his way to admit this. Geralt first came to Camelot after recieving a letter from Uthur Pendragon, despite his bitter judgement was in need of help that only a Witcher can provide. As he arrived, Geralt showed that he is not amused to the fact that Magic has been considered evil and is outlawed in Camelot, but he frequently put that aside and accepted to help Camelot after finding out that the trouble that the kingdom is facing is by far his most feared enemies, The Wild Hunt. During his stay in Camelot, Geralt has met some new allies including, Merlin, Gaius, Arthur Pendragon, the Knights of the Round Table and even Morgana herself, though due to her betrayal to the kingdom, it is still confusing to wehter she is an enemy or an ally to him. Personality and traits Most of the time, he can be apathetic, cynical, and threatening. Despite his outwardly cold nature, Dandelion notes that behind his exterior hides a fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humour and as someone not indifferent to suffering. Geralt is shown in the books and games to have many good friends all over the Northern Realms, such as Caldemeyn of Blaviken, Zoltan Chivay, and of course Dandelion. He is also very protective of and loyal to his friends and companions, and is willing to go to great lengths for those who matter to him. He can be kind-hearted and caring to the people he loves. Geralt is also shown to be extremely adept at allaying intense, and at times bleak, situations and as a man who would much sooner have everyone return home than draw their swords. His experience of at least ninety-seven years in the world makes him a world-weary man, often expressing disdain and circuitous insults to those he considers cruel, foolish, etc. Geralt is consistently shown as fiercely loyal to his friends. Geralt frequently shows remorse and has revelations in his life throughout the books. Other times he has complete emotional breakdowns, even giving up being a witcher in general and dropping his morals at one point in ''The Lady of the Lake. Geralt has a weakness for redheaded women and for sorceresses. In the saga, one such example was an affair with Triss Merigold. Physical Appearance Geralt has pure white hair and gold-coloured eyes that appear to resemble that of a wolf, his eyes glows very bright white colour when using his magic. Biography Geralt was the son of sorceress Visenna and (presumably) a warrior called Korin. Shortly after being born, Geralt was taken by his mother to the Wolf School — the Kaer Morhen stronghold (from Elder Speech Caer a'Muirehen meaning "Fortress of the Old Sea"). Geralt survived numerous mutations during the Trial of the Grasses, through which he gained practically superhuman physical and mental abilities (increased reflexes, speed, strength and enhanced hearing) surprisingly well. Because of that, as one of the few he was selected for additional experiments, and of the few he was the only one that survived. His white hair, completely lacking pigment, is a side effect of these experiments. After finishing the witcher training, he embarked into the world on his horse called The Roach (he gave the same name to every one of his horses) to become a monster slayer for hire. Although Geralt did not believe in destiny, he demanded the unborn child of princess Pavetta and her husband Duny as a reward for his services. As the child turned out to be a girl, he did not take her. However, fate or blind chance caused Geralt and Ciri, the daughter of Duny and Pavetta to cross paths thrice, and after the death of her grandmother, queen Calanthe, Geralt ended up taking care of the girl and loving her as his own daughter. His best friend was Dandelion the bard, while his lover and the love of his life was Yennefer. Relationships Yennefer (Lover) Yennefer is the love of Geralt's life, the two of them met in the town of Sinde and after this encounter fell deeply in love with one another. Triss Merigold (Ally, Former Lover) Triss is friends with Yennefer and Geralt, but also unhappily in love with the latter. Ciri (Adopted Daughter) Ciri is the beloved adopted daughter of Geralt. Equipment * Sword of Destiny - The Sword of Destiny is Geralt's newly most powerful and prized possession, after having his trusting silver sword enchanted by both his lover, Yennefer, and former lover, Triss Merigold. The enchanted blade is capable of cutting through and consuming magical energies as easily as it now channels it and can be nearly impossible to break. Powers and Abilities Powers * Signs - Abilities * Master Swordsmanship - * Superhuman Capabilities - * High-Level Intelligence - ** Vast Monster Knowledge - * Alchemy - Weaknesses * The Wild Hunt - Gallery Quotes Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Magic users Category:Crossover Characters